Slice of Life: The Evil Clowns
Slice of Life: The Evil Clowns is a 1998 puzzle platformer released for the Sony PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and PC and based off the animated series Slice of Life. It is known for being quite challenging and confusing yet fun, and fairly long. It was rated E for everyone in North America, and 7+ in Europe. Gameplay The game is a half open world, half linear 3d platformer with puzzle elements. You mostly play as Pie with the others either following you or split up/lost, but some levels feature other characters. In addition to the main campaign, there are 5 hidden food items in almost every level. They are rare and cryptic to find, but if you find them all you unlock concept art and minigames. However, to 100% the game, you need to find 20 "shiny pieces" in almost every level (which are easier to find and unlock basically nothing) in addition to the food items. 100% completion unlocks 6 new campaign levels and a final boss fight. TBA Basic Controls The controls here are for PSX/N64. PC allowed mapped controls on keyboard, and also hooking up a controller from one of the other two consoles. *Jump: X/A (twice for double jump) *Move: Move analog stick in the direction you wish to move. Do it very softly for tiptoe, a medium amount for walking, and really hard for running. *Camera controls: D-pad/C buttons for direction, left shoulder buttons for view *Punch attack: Square/B *Kick attack: Circle/X *Pause: Start *Read signs and see clues and information you've found: right shoulder buttons Plot TBA Levels *Tutorial *Foodtown Streets *Sheriff's Office *Detective Meeting *Looking for Clues *Pizza's Dream *'BOSS': Clown Thing *Foodtown Exit *Forest of Confusion *Find the Berries *Steep Cliffs *Crumbling Ruins *Giant Labyrinth *'BOSS': The Maze Monster *Dark Abyss *Creepy Cave *Cave Collapse *Moist Swamp *Rapids Ride *Spooky Farm *'BOSS': El Vaca *Country Path *Angry Bee Chase *Abandoned Palace *Urban Road *Huge Metropolis *Grappling Hook Glide *The Very Modern-Looking Circus *Investigating the Building *Circus Secret Passages *Air Vent Maze *Sneaking Past the Sleeping Lions *'BOSS': Alpha Lion *Huge Clown Hideout *Discovered by Clowns *Maniacal Clown Chase *Platforms over a Bottomless Pit *Evil Clown Lair *'BOSS': Clown Car *'BOSS': Chainsaw Juggling Clown *'BOSS': Nickelsmart *'BOSS': Big Fat Clown *'BOSS:' The Bloodthirsty Leader *Clowns Defeated *Helicopter Back to Foodtown Bonus Levels These are hard levels based on circus acts. *Sky-High Trapeze (literally) *Stompy Elephant Chase *Juggling Challenge *The Houdini *Jumping Skills *Skilled Performer *'BOSS': Return of the Clowns Reception TBA Notes *The game manual is larger than usual, being about 70 pages. This is due to the wide array of mechanics and detailed backstory, as well as a description of almost every hub world, level, and sublevel. When the game was rereleased in 2002, the game manual was changed to be a little less detailed for some reason. *Although not as scary as the series, the game does have quite a few scares, and would be a bad choice for someone with coulrophobia. *The linear gameplay of the sublevels and chase sequences was inspired by Crash Bandicoot, among other things. *The game is the first video game based off a Stuff Productions show. *Weirdly, the cutscenes were removed in the N64 version. *Cheat codes for the game popped up in a few episodes of season three of SoL. TBA Category:Video games